Florence Vasil
is a younger member of the Heartbroken. Personality Florence is sadistic and unpredictable, using her power to implant devastating compulsions even on her own siblings. Relationships Imp Among the Undersiders, Imp was the best at handling Flor.From there, it was a series of rules and complicating factors. Tattletale was insistent that Chicken Little was grounded and shouldn’t be allowed to enjoy hanging out with his new friend Lookout. That meant Lookout was assigned to another team. Swansong went with Lookout by apparent default, and the feral child Florence went with Swansong. Imp went with Florence, because she was the best at handling her, and initial attempts at negotiating this had met with stubbornness. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.5 Imp was noted to be the only non-Vasil to dare to touch Florence.“You’re the only person that isn’t family that has ever had the guts to touch Florence,” Samuel commented. “She’s not that bad.” “Not at all,” Samuel said. “Except, you know, the time she compelled a complete stranger to slap his forehead any time he wanted to talk. There was the one cop that had to bite himself hard enough to draw blood every time he made eye contact with someone. Or the time Nathan, one of our unpowered brothers, yelled at her, and she made it so he had to turn around ten times before he entered a room, and had to count backwards from a hundred before he could put food in his mouth.” “He got thin,” Juliette said. “Nathan was almost dead, last time we saw him.” - Excerpt from Teneral e.2 Appearance Florence had dark hair like her siblings, which she wore in a pixie cut. She was often seen with a manic grin.The door opened. Three youths entered. A young teenaged boy with wild blond curls, a ten year old with straight black hair, and another girl, one or two years younger with a manic grin and her dark hair cut in a pixie style. All wore black. - Excerpt from Teneral e.2 On one occasion, she wore a black dress with white lace frills.Damsel, Lookout, Imp, a young girl in a black dress with white lace frills beneath, a boy with wild blond hair, cute and older, but on the nerdy side, and another boy with black hair, moody, glowering, the same age or just a bit younger than Colt. She’d liked boys in the past and she’d really liked some boys she’d gotten to know, but she’d never really really liked boys, and she’d definitely never really really liked boys she’d only ever known from a distance. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.b II Abilities and Powers Flor has the ability to implant severe, permanent compulsions on others that activate whenever a certain condition is met by the victim. She can choose both the conditions and the compulsions she inflicts. The limits of her power are unknown, but she has been seen to force her victims to engage in self-harm or starve themselves, with no apparent way to break the effect. History Background Flor was one of Heartbreaker's kids, and grew up with her siblings in his household. Post-Timeskip Along with the rest of her siblings, Flor was taken in by Imp after she killed her father. Post-Gold Morning Florence survived Gold Morning. After Gold Morning, she used her power to take down warlords such as Nero, under Imp's leadership.Teneral e.2 Post-Goddess' Takeover When Breakthrough and the Undersiders joined forces, Florence was put on a team with Imp, Lookout, Swansong, Samuel Vasil, and Roman Vasil.I ran my finger along the disc’s edge. The image shifted, and the group of people were tinted red. Many of them were small. Imp, ‘Florence’, two heartbroken, Lookout, and Swansong. They’d watch March, gather surveillance and maybe have Imp take action but they wouldn’t take any direct moves until Hellhound caught up with them. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.5 After Samuel was shot by Colt, Flor prepared to go after her, but was stopped by Colt triggering, and was subsequently captured.Interlude 11.b II Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Master Category:Striker Category:Villains Category:Heartbroken Category:Vasil Family Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters